


姐姐

by yeulin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeulin/pseuds/yeulin





	姐姐

很安静，除了浴室里传来水的声音。  
Bucky很少开口说话，他能做的只有好好呆在家里，偶尔去医院做复健，家里人轮流负责照顾他，轮到谁谁休半天班在家，除了和姐姐妹妹，他基本上都闭口不言，能装作听不见就听不见只有Steve回来才肯稍稍做一些点头或摇头的回应。  
当然了，他指的是他的那个Steve。

今天的Bucky有些坐立不安，因为和他呆在家里的是姐夫，他对姐夫总有些说不上来的感觉、或许是害怕，或许是敬畏，姐夫的他本来就交流的最少，今天回来之后甚至看都没看他，直接脱掉制服去浴室冲澡了。  
Bucky还没来得及说等他先上个厕所。  
自然，他是不会说的。所以他坐在沙发上，有些焦急地等姐夫冲完，大概过了十多分钟，浴室门开了。  
Bucky倏地站起身，又猛然坐下。  
姐夫赤裸的身体只在胯间围了一条深色浴巾，水珠顺着胸肌中间的线向下淌，滑过腹部毛发，最后掉进那个倒三角下面的隐秘地带里，他凝视着他，手握着门把手，一言不发地站在那里，Bucky两只手绞捏在一起，下唇被牙齿习惯性咬住，他不知道该等姐夫回卧室他再去还是现在过去，因为姐夫像是在邀请他一样，Bucky站了起来，犹犹豫豫地走了过去。  
他本想低头擦过姐夫进去，不料被拉住了胳膊。  
Bucky惊慌地抬起头，对上那双眼睛之后更不知所措了，姐夫看他的眼神像是挑选到了一件满意的物品，而他立在那里任姐夫欣赏，仿佛没有任何遮布的瓷器。Bucky的脸烧起来，姐夫的眼里却带上了笑意，可这笑意跟Steve给他的不一样，因为没什么温情，姐夫冲卧室方向摆了下头，跟他说了今天第一句话。  
“进去。”  
两个单词，魔咒一样指使着Bucky的脑神经，仿佛有无数藤条从卧室的墙壁里延展出来，缠住他四肢把他带了进去，等回过神来，他已经站在姐姐姐夫房间的床边了。  
这很奇怪，他不应该待在这里，可他回身就撞在姐夫裸露的胸膛上，盛夏的房间里弥漫着低温冷气，男人的肌肤居然是滚烫的，这滚烫通过无意的触碰传感给Bucky，于是烧灼感不止雀跃于脸颊之上了。  
姐夫伸手一推，Bucky就摔在宽大柔软的床垫里。  
他本能地被激怒，立刻扬起左臂企图挡下迎面倾过来身体，可姐夫变戏法一般甩出一个手铐似的东西，用0.5秒不到的速度扣住他的金属手臂，镶进软垫子里。  
另一只手也随即被男人捏住，冰凉的湿发摩挲在他颈间，对方喃喃自语：“我很好奇...”  
什么？  
“你沉默得要死...做爱的时候不会也这样。”  
Bucky睁大了眼睛。  
姐夫低低地笑了，“我倒是想看看，除了他以外我能不能让你开口。” 他使劲亲了Bucky脖子一口，直起身扯掉他的短裤。  
“他居然不给你穿内裤...方便操吗？” 姐夫的表情有些嘲讽，然后猛地掰开他大腿根，“今天他就得后悔。”  
Bucky蹬着双腿，急的快哭出来，本能告诉他这样不对，他只能和自己的Steve做这种事，不能和姐姐的Steve做。  
可是反抗的过程他蹭掉了姐夫的浴巾，脱落的遮物下是姐夫挺立的东西，Bucky愣住了。  
那里和Steve的一模一样。  
怎么会...  
姐夫往前顶了顶，龟头抵住Bucky的脸，“很熟悉不是吗？”  
Bucky看着姐夫，呆滞地点了点头。  
“你最喜欢它了，对吗？”  
Bucky点头。  
“现在...按你平时做的，该怎么对它？”  
Bucky伸出手握住那根阴茎，侧头含了进去。  
“不不不，不是这个。” 姐夫轻柔地推开他，“它要射进你肚子里才行。”  
Bucky愣了愣，随即明白了什么意思，他缓缓倒下，主动张开双腿，露出男性性器下面那道雌缝。  
姐夫盯着那里，眼皮颤了颤，声音有些发狂，“你已经湿了。”  
Bucky垂下眼睛，轻而易举地让自己变湿是他该做的，这是Steve教他的。  
姐夫重新扶住他大腿根，龟头来回浅浅地插在潮湿粘腻的缝隙，Bucky张开嘴微微喘息，他紧张地等待姐夫像Steve那样滋养他的“绝妙武器”。  
那是Steve给那道女缝起的名字，说她强大到可以让一切投降。  
Bucky正幻想着，门口突然传来钥匙拧动的声音。  
“我回来了。” ，是姐姐。  
Bucky惊醒一般，可没等他挣扎，姐夫就一下子捅到花底。  
别...别过来看...  
姐姐的脚步声越来越近，Bucky被操得脑子有些空白，他不知道该怎么向姐姐解释，他不是故意要做这种事的，姐夫也一定不是故意的。  
姐姐出现在门口，Bucky茫然地看着他，等待他发号定罪，可姐姐只是倚在门框上，饶有兴趣地看着这一切。  
“你成功了啊。” 姐姐说。  
“过来，亲爱的。” 姐夫回头笑着看他，这和刚刚看Bucky的笑不一样，现在有了Steve的那种温情。  
姐姐走了过来，低下头和姐夫接吻，他托着姐夫脸的手逐渐向下，在胸肌那里抚摸了一会儿，来到了他们交合的下体。  
姐姐的手指顺着姐夫的阴茎滑进Bucky体内，然后又抽了出来，“还记得我们小时候玩的游戏吗？”  
Bucky努力地思索，摇摇头，又点点头。  
他依稀记得小时候和姐姐偷偷脱光缠在一起，并在姐姐的抚摸下了解自己的身体。  
“我们再玩一次好不好。”  
这是陈述句。  
Bucky点点头，泪眼迷朦，他看着姐姐扬手脱下上衣，饱满的胸脯弹跳出来，和他跟妹妹的不同，那成熟得像是果园里摇摇欲坠的大蜜桃，尾尖的颜色由浅入深，翘在空气里。姐姐脱掉所有衣服，面对面挎上Bucky的身体，他俯下身亲了亲Bucky的唇，然后撑在他上方撅起屁股调整位置，直到他的女缝和Bucky的对在一起，并被姐夫的阴茎来回磨着花口。  
姐姐开始呻吟，他闭着眼，半长的波浪发垂下来，和水滴状的双乳一起摇晃在Bucky上方，姐夫把Bucky的双腿架在胯上，命令他夹紧，又扶着姐姐的腰，一下一下操进Bucky的花里，他的双手伸过来扣住姐姐的乳房，就在Bucky眼前不停地揉捏，白嫩饱满的乳肉在姐夫手里变成各种形状，姐姐不停地在呻吟，和他一样习惯性咬住下唇，可姐姐始终闭着眼，脸颊上情潮氤氲，Bucky不知道自己是否和姐姐一样，因快感而持续升温的肤色都变得粉红，姐姐很快就高潮了，大声地哼叫出来，不停撅起屁股擦蹭姐夫的胯骨，姐夫用一只手兜住他两个乳房，另一只手来到Bucky胸前按摩他的右乳，Bucky终于忍不住嘤咛，而姐姐在此时睁开眼，给了他一个疲惫又妩媚的笑。  
姐姐好美....  
余潮退去后姐姐依旧气息不匀，他起身打算调换方向，可下体泌出的稠汁和Bucky的蜜液拉成丝，衔接在两朵花之间，姐夫用手指勾起来，绕了一下就拉断，然后举到姐姐眼前。  
不要...Bucky慌忙想阻止。  
可姐姐用手撩起头发按在耳后，露出侧脸，把姐夫三根浇蜜的手指含了进去。  
他像吞吐阴茎那样吞吐了一会，最后慢慢嗦到指尖，留下响亮的结束音，他和姐夫甜蜜地对视着，然后背过Bucky半坐在他大腿上方，然后搂住姐夫的脖子，女缝又一次张开唇瓣吸附在姐夫露出来的阴茎根部，他把长发全部甩到后颈，然后和姐夫接吻，姐夫的手捏着姐姐臀部，让它像面团一样碾在Bucky花蕊处，姐姐姐夫深情的样子仿佛Bucky不存在，他们一直吻，一直吻，直到Bucky也开始止不住地往上挺，姐姐线条完美的背部和姐夫关节突显的手指给了Bucky前所未有的视觉刺激，那双肆意用力的手在姐姐腰部，臀部，以及肩胛骨上留下一道道红痕，最后姐夫托起Bucky的屁股，将他又向上抬高了一点，这让Bucky的花瓣彻底贴合在姐姐臀肉上，于是雌道内部摩擦和花核外部按揉的双重快感让Bucky终于忍不住叫了出来，他在汹涌的欲海里扑腾着，竭力寻找氧气，仿佛真正溺水了一般，一会儿被太过绝妙的浪潮盖住声音，一会儿在得以呼吸的间隙里求救，很快，最后一波爱潮翻卷得老高，一把将他狠拍进海底。  
他尿了出来，喷射在姐姐光裸细腻的后背上。  
...天啊....他居然被姐夫操失禁了。  
姐姐终于离开了姐夫的唇，惊讶地回头看向Bucky，Bucky觉得羞耻极了，上一次尿在姐姐身上大概是三四岁吧，可如今却是在被一个男人同时操到高潮的时候。  
他捂住脸，恨不得立刻消失，可是姐姐姐夫并没有什么反应，仿佛他俩诧异地不是这个， 过了几秒，姐姐反应过来了一般，指了指卧室门口斜对着的衣帽间，“你听。”  
听什么...Bucky疑惑地看过去，可下一秒就呆住了。  
半敞着的衣帽间门缝里，是妹妹全裸的侧身，他双肘撑在门框上，怀里是吮吸他胸部的金发男孩，男孩衣衫完整，只解开裤子拉链，不符合体格的性物抽插在妹妹紧闭的大腿间，手扶在妹妹的胯骨上。但使Bucky惊讶的不是妹妹和他最好朋友的媾和，而是妹妹身后还有一个人，掐着他的腰，生猛地撞进他的后穴，肉体拍打的声音从那个小小隔间里传出来格外响亮，男人粗重下流的咒骂声分外熟悉。  
是Steve。  
他的Steve在操妹妹，而他被姐姐的Steve操。  
Bucky瘫在床上，目不转睛地盯着，姐姐已经从他身上下来了，侧卧在他旁边，枕着他肩和他一起窥视那个缝隙里的疯狂行为，可姐夫却把Bucky捞起来，让他冲着那个方向跪趴着被后入，现在他和妹妹一样，都是被自己的姐夫操着菊穴，他看着妹妹双腿开始打颤，边呻吟边把男孩搂紧在怀里，最后在Steve的快速撞击下抱着男孩倒在门框上。  
精液一部分顺着妹妹的双腿留下来，一部分滴在Steve的脚上，三个人的喘息交杂在一起，肉体拥抱在一起。  
Bucky又一次达到高潮，姐姐吻了吻他垂在下巴处的发尾，直起身跟姐夫说，“你看，我就说每个人都会喜欢的。”


End file.
